


Begin Again

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, westeros town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Sansa has been disguised as Alayne Stone for a couple of years. She is a lone wolf in her hometown where no one knows who she is. She is lonely but keeps going on with her life even though she is not living.Tyrion Lannister is the mob boss of Westeros Town, trying to right the wrongs his family had done. He has restored Winterfell and wants to marry Sansa Stark once he discovers she is alive.However; once Alayne and Tyrion meet things turn out different from what they expected. Tyrion doesn't just want a queen. Sansa doesn't just want to loathe a Lannister.





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you get the job done?” Tyrion asks his brother, Jaime when he walks into his office. 

“Yes, Baelish is not a problem anymore,”

“Good,” Tyrion smiles.  _Rot in hell, Littlefinger._

“Also, I think I have another target you would want me to take out,”

“Who?”

Jaime passes Tyrion a folder. When he opens it he see’s a bunch of photos of a beautiful woman in a black hoodie. “That is Alayne Stone aka Sansa Stark,”

Tyrion forces himself to act surprise. “WHAT?”

“Yes, I guess there is one more surviving Stark minus the bastard, Jon,”

“She survived,” Tyrion touches the photo of Sansa drinking a smoothie while walking down the street. Tyrion already knew Sansa was alive. Jon had informed him before he went off on his journey he always believed his sister survived. Jon even tried to look for Sansa but never could find her...but Tyrion did and now Jaime has well.

“Yes, so, I am going to give her a quick easy death-”

“What? NO!” 

Jaime frowns. “Excuse me?” 

“We are not killing her!” Tyrion protests. 

“What?”

“You heard me,”

“Tyrion, if Sansa Stark lives she can rise up against our family. Take Winterfell from you! She has to be eliminated!”

“Or my brother, she joins us,”

“You’re losing me,”

“Of course I am,” Tyrion sighs. “Sansa is a Stark. More people will get behind our house and support the restoration of Winterfell if we have a Stark backing us up.”

“Okay,” Jaime nods hesitantly. “What are we going to do? Blackmail her?”

“No. We need Sansa to be all in. We are not forcing her into this,”

“Then how?”

“I am going to marry her,” Tyrion states with seriousness. 

Jaime is taken aback and looks at his brother like he is crazy. “Tyrion, you are insane,”

Tyrion was insane. Ever since he found out Sansa was alive he had watched her from afar. She had dyed her hair blonde and was going to the small Westeros community college. Tyrion didn’t think he was stalking her but he always did go to her favorite spot to pick up lunch. Always hoping for a chance to see her. This went on for weeks until Tyrion made himself stop trying to see her. He was becoming a stalker and he didn't like it one bit! Tyrion even made Podrick Payne his loyal squire/friend make sure he didn’t try to see her.

After a couple of months, Tyrion had thought of the idea of marrying her. It would be an arranged marriage but it was perfect. Well, what he thought. A part of him thought it was crazy. Sansa would never agree to marry him. The imp. The son of Tywin Lannister. The criminal. However, here he was telling his second hand that he was going to marry the Stark girl. “I know,”

“No offense but Sansa is never going to marry you.”

“She will,”

Jaime shakes his head and stands up. “Tyrion, she has lost her whole family. She is probably depressed and done with life. Let me just-”

“No.” Tyrion gives his brother a hard stare. A stare that reminded Jaime of their late father.

Jaime nods then looked away from Tyrion. “I understand...but something did happen,”  
“What do you mean?”

 

_________________________________________________

Sansa was dead.

She knew the men were going to kill her. There was a big storm out, why in the hell did she decide to take the shortcut at night? Two big goons grabbed her roughly and carried her off to some big mansion. Sansa did try to fight them off but they overpowered her. She thought they were going to murder her even rape her but they just brought her to someone’s big home. Where was she?

“Cold, darling?” Bronn asks in a playful tone. Sansa tried not to shiver. To not show weakness but her body was betraying her. The wet dirt on her knees wasn’t helping either. When she was trying to fight them off she fell in some mud. She felt very dirty and cold.  

“I’m good,” She hisses.

“Why weren’t you wearing a raincoat?”

“It wasn’t raining when I went out,”

“Didn’t you watch the news? Of course, you don’t. You youngsters never watch the news.” Bronn comments dryly.

Sansa rolls her eyes. “I do watch the news! I just was busy today,”

“You’re a bad liar...what is your name?”

“Alayne,” Sansa gives him a fake smile.

“Alayne? Well, Alayne, you are a bad liar,”

“Right,” Sansa murmurs.

Suddenly they hear footsteps and bickering not too far away then the double doors open. Jaime Lannister and Tyrion Lannister enter the living room. Sansa gasps.

_Oh, my Gods, I am so dead._

The Lannisters kidnapped her!

“I swear I hired idiots!” Tyrion snaps like a vicious lion.

Bronn rolls his eyes at his boss and sighs. “We just followed orders,”

“Well, your orders are wrong! You got the wrong girl!” Tyrion explains.

_The wrong girl?_

“No, she is-”

“Not the thief,” Jaime interrupts Bronn. Bronn gazes at Jaime and Tyrion then nods. “OH! Damn, I got the wrong lass!”

“Yes! The young woman that stole cash from the register was brunette not blonde,”

“Sorry, boss,”  
“Don’t apologize to me! Apologize to-”

“She says her name is Alayne,” Bronn tells them.

“Alayne?” Tyrion walks slowly over to the shivering Alayne Stone. Sansa gazes down at Tyrion. He was Tywin Lannister youngest son who was a dwarf. Sansa had heard about him. People made up many rumors about him. They said he was a monster. They said he was ugly. Sansa studied Tyrion Lannister. He was no Loras Tyrell but he didn’t look like an ugly monster people made him out to be. He seemed to have a scar on his cheek, under his left eye. His eyes were green and seemed to soften when he gazed at her. How could his eyes be soft? He was a mob boss… “Miss-”

“Miss-”

“Stone!” Sansa blurts out. “I mean...I’m Alayne Stone,”

“I am so sorry,”

 _He seems to mean it. Damn those eyes._ “Um...thank you. Could I go?” Sansa shivers.

Lightning strikes outside which makes the lights flicker for a second. “It seems dangerous for you to go out. I must insist you stay for the night,”

“I’ll be fine,” Sansa whispers. Tyrion and Sansa stare at each other for a second like no one but them are present. Sansa swallows hard and looks at her shoes to avoid Tyrion’s intense eye contact. Tyrion clears his throat. “Uh, Pod!”

Podrick Payne comes from the kitchen with an apron on. “Dinner's almost ready,”

“Pod this is Alayne Stone. She is shivering. I need you to have one of the maids get her some clean clothes and draw her a warm bath,” Tyrion says.

“Yes-”

“You don’t have to do that, Mr. Lannister,”

“How do you know him?” Bronn asks. Tyrion glares arrows into Bronn’s eyes. “Uh...I have heard of you. You're really famous around town. Your employees didn’t get it all wrong. I have been to your restaurant.”

“You have?” Jaime questions.

“Yes,”

“What is-”

“Miss Stone is cold, brother,” Tyrion says in a warning tone. “She needs to warm up. Pod escort Alayne upstairs,”

“But-”

“Alayne, you will catch a cold. Also, it is pouring out. I promise I won’t hurt you,” Tyrion reaches out for her hand but Sansa backs away from Tyrion. “What...were you going to do to the thief?”

“Excuse me?”

“...The thief? You’re men thought I was the thief. They abducted me-”

“We didn’t hurt you!” Bronn argues. 

“You goons manhandled me,” Sansa scowls at them then turns to Tyrion. “Do you know what it’s like? For someone to overpower you. Gods, you try to fight back but it doesn’t matter...they will always win…”

Tyrion is speechless and swallows hard. “I’m sorry,”

“You didn’t answer the question. What were you going to do with the thief?”

“I was going to give her to the cops,”

“Did you let the police know you were doing this?”

“Uh-”

“Listen, you-”

“Jaime, stop!” Tyrion orders his brother then gazes back to Sansa. “No,”

“Right, because this is how you do things. You are a criminal,” Sansa accuses with distaste.

“Yes,” Tyrion replies truthfully.

Jaime, Bronn and the other goons gasp at the boss outing himself out to Alayne Stone. Sansa's mouth opens up a little shocked he didn't deny who he was.

“I do things a different way. My world is not black and white. It’s gray,”

Sansa tilts her head and gazes at a somewhat vulnerable Tyrion Lannister. She thought she was crazy. Sansa felt sympathy or something towards him. The Stark family held a code of honor but they were part of the mob business has well. Sansa didn’t want to be a hypocrite. She didn’t want to be _that_ person again and it was dangerous to go out in a blazing cold storm. Sansa turned her head to the young man named Pod. “I would like to take a bath now,”

Pod nods and lends his hand out. “Follow me,” Sansa follows Pod but glances back at Tyrion watching her follow Pod up the stairs. She turns her head back forward ignoring Tyrion’s soft eyes following her move.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Tyrion poured himself a drink while he waited for Sansa to return downstairs. He was in deep thought.

_She stayed. Of course, she stayed there is a storm. I can’t believe I told her I was a criminal. She might be a Stark but she could go to the cops! Shae went to the cops...doesn’t matter. Gods, who hurt her in the past? I am going to kill them whoever they are. I am going to hang them from a-_

“Tyrion, what the fuck was that?” Jaime asks in an angry tone.

“Brother,” Tyrion sighs. “I am really done for the day,”  
“Done? You are seducing...Alayne,”  
“I am not seducing her. I am helping her. It’s the least I can do after you sent my men to kidnap her!” Tyrion growls.

“I thought-”  
“Jaime we have a rule. Ask me before you try to kill someone! Also, I would like to know what you were going to do with her? How were you going to kill her?”  
“I was going to drug her,”  
“Drug her? That is real nice, brother.”

Jaime rolls his eyes “Tyrion-”

“Jaime, I am tired. I’ll see you tomorrow,”  
“I am worried,”  
“Don’t be,” Tyrion says with assurance.

“Fine. This conversation isn’t over, though!” Jaime stormed off.

Tyrion sighs and falls on his favorite chair and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes again, he catches Sansa from afar tip-toeing to get her purse. She is about to put her hand on the patio door knob until Tyrion says. “Did you know one lightning bolt can contain up to one billion volts of electricity?”

Sansa groans and presses her forehead against the door. “Ugh,”

“I mean you could survive it if you’re lucky. Are you lucky?”

Sansa spins around and gives Tyrion a cold icy stare. “You know I could press charges against you,”

“Trust me I know,” Tyrion gets up from his chair to refill his wine glass. “You could tell the police abut my famous confession,”

“...Why did you do that?” Sansa asks with curiosity. 

“I didn’t want to lie to you,” Tyrion replies then hands her a glass of wine.

“You seem like you lie to everyone,”  
“Not everyone,”

Sansa nods. “...I heard you and your brother talking,”

Tyrion freezes “What?”

“I only heard you say that your brother told the order to kidnap me. I didn’t want to listen to your whole conversation so I walked away...it was tempting, though.”  
Tyrion exhales in relief. “I bet it was. Why didn’t you continue to eavesdrop, Nancy Drew?” Tyrion teases.

Sansa giggles. “I didn’t want to be rude. You did give me clean clothes and let me bathe in your home,”

“It was the least I could do,”

“So,” Sansa puts her wine glass down. “I am leaving,”

Tyrion smirks. “You are really stubborn,”

“I get it from my father,” Sansa shrugs then internally panics when she realizes what she said. Tyrion gazes at her with empathy then asks. “Is he still alive?”

“Uh...no he died when I was 15,”

“I’m very sorry,”

He was sorry. Tyrion didn't agree with his father killing Eddard Stark and murdering Sansa's other family members at Rob's wedding.

“Thanks...what about you?”

Sansa already knew Tyrion’s father was dead but Tyrion guessed she was curious about the rumors. “He is dead. I killed him,” He tells her not leaving her eyes. Sansa nods slowly and swallows hard. “...Why?”

“...He framed me for my nephew’s murder. Also, he fucked my girlfriend even though I didn’t find that out until after he was long gone. Then it might be you know the emotional and sometimes physical abuse I suffered from him.”

“I’m sorry,”

“Thank you,”

“No child should go through that,”

Tyrion gives her a small sad smile then studies her. “You haven’t run,”

“I stopped running away from things a long time ago,”

“You’re fearless,”

Sansa exhales deeply. “I’m leaving,”

“I won’t hurt you,”

“How do I know that?”

“Trust your instincts,”

“I don’t have the best judgment in character,” _I did trust Petyr Baelish._

“Don’t doubt yourself,” Tyrion advises.

“What do you want?”

“To make sure you’re safe for the evening. I want to make amends for what my men did to you...I do know how it feels. Maybe not in the way you experienced it but....”

Sansa whispers. “You mean you’re father?”

“Yeah,” He answers softly before taking a gulp of his wine. “You want some more,”

“I have barely touched my wine,”

“Oh, right. You don’t drink much do you?”

Sansa shakes her head no. Tyrion chuckles. “Maybe you can help me drink less,”

“Maybe,” She shrugs then is about to grab her purse but Tyrion reaches out for her hand again. “It’s dangerous,”

“The storm has calmed down,”

Another burst of thunder roars outside making Sansa jump in shock. The electricity goes out.

“You were saying?” Tyrion asks in a sassy tone to her.

Sansa scoffs. “Shut up!” then snatches her purse and runs for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sansa could not see anything in the dark. Once the lights went off she swiped her purse away and went out the closest door she could get to. All she needed to do was find an exit then she would be free to go home. Thunder roared outside again causing her to gasp. Sansa did have a small fear of thunderstorms. She remembered when she was a little girl being petrified of the storms. Sansa would hide under her covers and sometimes would cry, holding her stuff animal. However, her father would come into her room and assure her that she was going to be okay. That if the wolves can endure harsh winters, they could endure the roaring storms.

“Be brave red wolf,” Sansa whispers to herself in the dark. Suddenly Sansa felt a presence behind her. Someone reached out for her hand and she had the feeling it was Tyrion.

“Are you okay?”

Sansa turned around and snatched her hand away from Tyrion. “I am fine!”

Tyrion held a flashlight in his hand and sighed deeply. “Do you really want to leave?”

“Yes!”

“Fine!” Tyrion stomps to the front door, Sansa hesitantly follows him. He opens the door to the outside where the winds blew strongly and it was raining cats and dogs. “There you go,”

“I can leave?”

“Yes. I am not keeping you hostage!”  
Sansa took a step towards the door.

“Where do you live?” Tyrion asks.

“I’ll call a uber,”

“In this storm? I doubt anyone would come,”

“I’ll walk!” Sansa says in a loud tone getting frustrated.

“You could but my guess it’s a long walk.” _You do live 30 minutes away._

“Err! I’ll steal one of your vehicles!”

“Did you tell me your master plan?” Tyrion chuckles.

“I don’t care! If you call the cops I doubt they will come!”

“They’ll come really quickly if I tell them the girl that stole my car got my confession,”  
Sansa rolls her eyes. “You said yes to a question! It’s not like you said ‘Yes, Alayne! I am a notorious mob boss!’”

“I do not sound like that!” Tyrion gasps after listening to Sansa mimicking him.

“Oh, yes you do! You do the whole deep sexy mob boss voice!”

“I do not and...did you just call my voice sexy?”

“What? No!”  
“You did!”

“I did not!”

“Have dinner with me?”

“What?”

Tyrion steps closer to Sansa. “Have dinner with me. Right now,” 

“No way!” Sansa scoffs. “You had your men kidnap me thinking I was someone else and now you want me to have dinner with you?”

“Yes,” Tyrion replies with bluntness.

“You are crazy,”

“I am,” He shrugs.

Sansa shakes her head and giggles somewhat. “Oh, my Gods. Is this really happening? This has to be a dream!”

“It’s not,” Tyrion shuts the door behind her and takes her hand, leading her to the dining room.

 ______________________________________________________________________

 

Sansa gasps when she sees the dining room is light beautifully with candles. There where a trail of flower petals all over the place. The dinner table was set neatly and dinner smelled divine.

_Tyrion Lannister was trying to seduce her._

“Sir, are you okay?” Pod asks Tyrion with worry.

“I am fine, Pod. We are fine. Dinner looks divine,” Tyrion walks over to a chair and pulls it out for Sansa. She hesitates but sits in the chair. Tyrion sits across from her and smiles. “Are you hungry?”

“Kind of,” Sansa shrugs.

“Don't starve yourself to prove a point,” Tyrion murmurs before taking a bite of his French bread.

Sansa sighs. _I am hungry. There is no way to leave, to be honest. Hopefully, this is not poisoned…_

She begins to eat quietly but after a couple minutes Tyrion attempts to make conversation with her. “So...Alayne, what do you do?”

“Survive like any other person,”

Tyrion chuckles lightly. “I mean do you have a job? Are you in school?”

“I go to Westeros Community College.”

“Do you like it there?”

“Yeah,”

“Do you have a job?”

“I work at the Mormont Bookshop...have you been there?”

“Uh, no, actually…” Tyrion trails off. _Jorah is still mad I almost got Daenerys killed._ “Who owns the place?”

Sansa smirks. “Lyanna Mormont. Jorah Mormont is nowhere near that place,”

 _Sansa, you are slipping up. Now I have to question you!_ “How did you know about Jorah?”

“Oh...well I have heard rumors,”

“What rumors if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I just have heard a lot about you Mr. Lannister-”

“Please, call me Tyrion,”

Sansa corrects herself. “I have heard a lot about you, Tyrion. You are practically the king of our town,”

Tyrion chuckles. “People still call me king?”

“You don’t like being called king?”

“A king needs a queen,” Tyrion gazes at Sansa with intensity and desire. She gazes back at him, intrigued and is about to say something but she instead shoves some lasagna in her mouth. “This is good. Who cooked this?”

“Pod," Tyrion sighs then continues to eat his meal.

“Well, it’s very good,”

“It is,” Tyrion nods. “...Alayne, why aren't you afraid of me?”

 _I know this business. Also, you have killer soft eyes that stare deep into my soul._ “I don’t get easily scared anymore. When I am scared I choose to be brave,”   
“Only time a man can be brave,” Tyrion murmurs.

“What?” Sansa gasps, freezing in place.

“Sorry, it’s something a friend of mine told me,”

“What friend?”

“His name is Jon Snow,” Tyrion says slowly, watching Sansa’s reaction. She conceals it very well but he can see the light of happiness in her eyes.

“Jon Snow? Who is he?”

“Just a friend. His father was Eddard Stark. He is actually the last Stark alive even though people don’t see him has one.”

“People are mean,” She whispers.

“They are but it has kept him alive,”

“Right…”

Tyrion offers softly to Sansa. “I can introduce him to you when he returns from his journey,”

Sansa shrugs. “If you want,” then takes a sip of her wine.

She knew she could never meet her brother, again. Sansa was Alayne Stone. Not Sansa. Sansa Stark was dead. She could never return...right?

“Alayne-”

“Dinner is over,” Sansa states.

“The storm is still going,”

Pod comes out with some treats. “I have desserts. Some lemon cakes,”  
“Thank you, Pod. Want some, Alayne?” Tyrion asks.

Sansa's mouth began to water. She had not eaten lemon cakes in ages. “Um...I am tired,”

“Well, you have had a stressful evening. I’ll walk you to your room,” Tyrion gets up from his chair then offers his hand to Sansa. She stares at his hand for a second then takes it. Tyrion smiles and leads her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Tyrion opened the door for Sansa when they reached the guest room. Tyrion wanted her to sleep in his bed but he knew that was inappropriate. He really wanted Sansa Stark in his life. Tyrion wanted her to confide in him, to come to him when she felt lustful, and when she wants comfort. He **_wanted Sansa Stark_**. Tyrion Lannister needed Sansa Stark in his life. 

“Do you like?” He asks her while watching her observe the big guest room. 

“It’s beautiful,”   


“Thank you,”

“Well, how about you get into the bed?”

“With you here?”

“I mean don’t get naked-”

“I wasn’t planning to!” Sansa blushes.

Tyrion chuckles. “I meant get comfortable. I didn’t mean it in a dirty way,”

Sansa nods and slowly gets into the bed. She was already wearing her silky black pajamas, the maid laid out for her. Once her body hit the bed she exhaled with pleasure. The bed was so soft.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes,”

“Good,” Tyrion smiled. Pod enters the room with a tray of desserts and tea. Sansa sits up and lets Podrick put the tray on her lap. “Uh, thank you,”

“Your welcome, m’lady,”

Pod walks away from the room and Tyrion smiles at his friend. “Thank you, Pod!”

Sansa licked her bottom lip. “Lemon cakes…”

“They are delicious. Better eat them before someone else gets the chance,” Tyrion teases and takes a lemon cake off her tray then bites into it. “Mhmm,”

Sansa digs in and bites the lemon cake and groans with pleasure. Tyrion mouth opens a little turned on by her but shakes his head hoping to get rid of his naughty thoughts. “How is it?”

“Sorry,” Sansa giggles. “I haven’t had lemon cakes in a while.”   
“How long is awhile?”

“Years,”   
“Years! Alayne Stone, how have you been living?!” Tyrion teases. 

Sansa shrugs. “I don't know...” then continues to eat.

“You know...I lost my mother when I was a baby,”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sansa expresses with sympathy, Joanna Lannister had died from giving birth to Tyrion Lannister. It was tragic and pushed Tywin to loathe his youngest son even more than he did. 

“Thank you...have you lost someone before?”

“Why are you asking?” Sansa asks in an offensive tone.   


“I am just curious-”

Sansa takes a gulp of her warm tea then asks “Why?” 

“I hope I don’t offend you but you seem sad. Not sad like you have had a bad day which you technically did. I mean sad has in your carrying around a burden,”

“I have no burden to carry,” Sansa lies.

“Alayne, I just want to offer my services,”

Sansa chuckles. “What are you a therapist?”

“No, but I am a friend who is willing to listen if you need a sounding board,” 

“Oh, so we're friends now?”

Tyrion smirks. “I would like to be,”

“Do you...like me?”

“Yes,”

“I mean...do you like _like_ me?”

“Yes,” Tyrion repeats.

“You shouldn’t,” Sansa sighs deeply.

“I can’t help what I feel,”

Sansa rolls her eyes at Tyrion. “I am done with my dessert,” 

Tyrion gives her a look then removes the tray from her lap and put the tray on one of the dresser’s so Pod can remove it. 

“I guess you're ready for bed?”   
“I am,” Sansa answers getting under the covers. 

“Well...goodnight,”   
“Goodnight, Tyrion. Oh, and thank you for the stressful evening. I **_will_** be leaving in the morning,”

Tyrion smirks at Sansa’s sassiness. “No, breakfast?”

“Not a breakfast person,”  _ Not anymore.  _ “Goodnight!” Sansa jumps on her side and doesn’t look at Tyrion again. Tyrion turns off the light and leaves the room so she can rest. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Your family is dead, sweetling. I am you’re only family left. _

_ Your mother was stupid to fall for your father! _

_ Be mine! Like your mother was supposed to be. _

_ Sansa you don’t have the guts to kill me! _

  
  


_ “Be brave, my red wolf.” _

_ “Okay, daddy,” _

 

Sansa awoke from her dreams with a sharp yelp. She breathed hard, holding her chest. She began to cry quietly. She threw her head against her pillow so no one would hear her cries. However, it didn’t matter. Tyrion came barging right into her room. “Alayne! Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine,” Sansa threw the blankets over her head so Tyrion wouldn’t see her face. Tyrion tilted his head at her. “...How about I stay?”

“No!” Sansa whimpers under the covers.

Tyrion felt like someone was squeezing his heart until it burst into flames when he heard Sansa’s rough cries. _I can not leave her like this._ He went to shut the door then slowly sat next to her. Sansa wrapped the blankets tightly against her body so Tyrion could not get any. “Alayne, you wouldn’t let an innocent man freeze to death?”

“Innocent?” 

Tyrion chuckles. “Maybe innocent was the wrong word to use,”

“It was,”

“Would you let another human being freeze?”

“Depends,”

“Where is your humanity?”

“Dead,”

_ Never. You are a Stark.  _ “I don’t think so…” Tyrion lightly pulls at the blanket. Sansa exhales deeply then begins to share the blanket with him. Tyrion smiles.  “Can I rub your back?”

“What?” Sansa croaks.

“It might calm you down,”

Sansa bites her lip hard then nodded her head a little. She didn’t know if Tyrion saw her nod but her question was answered once he began to massage her back gently. It felt good.  _ Really good. _ Her body reacted by pushing her back towards the palm of his hand more. Tyrion kept massaging her back then began to speak. “This is my fault,”

“...Why do you think it’s your fault?”

“I gave you lemon cakes right before you went to bed.”

Sansa popped her head out from the big blanket then made a small smile to herself. “You don’t actually believe that you will have nightmares if you eat right before bed?”

“I do,”

“Well that is very naive of you,”

“Maybe,” 

Sansa blurts out a small moan when Tyrion's hands move up to her shoulders. Sansa's face flushes. _Sansa! What the hell?! You did not just moan with pleasure?! Stupid girl!_  

Tyrion bites his lip hard. He could take her right here and now. _Don't savage the wolf._ He cleared his throat before asking. “Do you feel better?”

“...Kind of...where...did you learn to do this?”

“This is my first time actually,”

“Really?”

“Yes,”   


Sansa glances behind her. “You actually expect me to believe that?”

“Yes?” Tyrion blushes. Sansa lays her head back down and laughs. “You don’t have to lie, Tyrion,”

“Do you want me to continue?”

_ Yes.  _ “No, I’m good,” Sansa says. 

“Now, you don’t have to lie!”

“I am not!”

“Why are you pushing your back against my hand more then?”

Sansa turns to face him and smirks at Tyrion. “I’m not,”   


“Not now, because you turned around,”   


“You're not going to let this go?”   


“Never,”

“Okay, maybe I wanted more but I can’t help what my body wants,”

Tyrion smirks intrigued. “What does your body want?”

Sansa turns on her back and covers her face laughing. “Oh, my, God,”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It's perfectly normal to have needs,”

“I don’t have any _need_ ,”  _ Liar. _

“Everyone has needs,” Tyrion points out.

Sansa takes the blanket from her head and gazes into his eyes. She whispers. “What are you doing?”

Tyrion gazes back at her and makes a short laugh. “Distracting you. Making conversation,”

“About needs?”

“...Yes...Alayne I must ask...has anyone pleased you before?”

Sansa's eyes widen at his question. She opens her mouth a little stunned by his question. Tyrion groans. “Idiot. Sorry I am an idiot and a perv please forg-”

“Not in a right way,” She admits.  _ Did I really just admit that to him? _

“Oh...I am sorry,” Tyrion says gazing at Sansa staring right into the wall. Not making any eye contact with him. “I hope you will be pleased one day,”

“In what way?” 

“Every way,” Tyrion states. 

_Does he want to please me in every way?...no...no way..._ Sansa closes her eyes and makes a big sigh. “I am tired. Goodnight, Tyrion,”

Sansa falls asleep with Tyrion by her side. Once she is in a deep slumber, Tyrion gives her a kiss on the forehead then whispers. “Goodnight, Sansa,” 


	5. Chapter 5

When Sansa woke up in the morning Tyrion was gone. The other side of the bed was empty. Sansa sighed.  _ Maybe I dreamt of sleeping next to him...doesn’t matter. I need to leave this place.  _ Sansa got up, put on her shoes, and grabbed her purse. She didn’t care about her other outfit that got soaked. She liked her cherry printed top but it didn’t matter. Sansa slowly opened the door. When she opened it she gasped when she saw Tyrion, with his back pushed against the wall, waiting for her. “Good morning!”

“What...are you doing?”

“I was waiting for you,” Tyrion explains while he eyes her purse. “I can see you're all ready to go. Is there any way I can convince you to have breakfast with me. Pod makes a mean cup of tea,”

“Thank you, but I am good,” Sansa replies then walks past Tyrion. She walks down the stairs before she can reach the front door Tyrion yells out for her. “Alayne! Wait!”

_ What does he want? Can’t we just go our separate ways?  _ “Yes?” She turns to Tyrion walking towards her.

“I want to see you again,”

“Again?”

“Yeah,”

“Um...okay...Tyrion thank you for your hospitality but I think once I step out of this house we should go our separate ways,”

Tyrion squints his eyes at her. “I disagree,”

“Well, we can agree to disagree, so-”

Sansa puts her hand on the doorknob to open the door but Tyrion closes it and steps in front of the door. Sansa groans and takes a step back. “What is your problem?!”

“I have a lot of problems, Alayne, but right now my problem is you,”

“Me?”

“Yes! We get along well, and I want to get to know you better,”

“Why?”

“Because I like you,”

“...In what type of way?”

Tyrion gives her a look. “You know what type of way,”   
“...I just want to go home,” Sansa says.

“You will go home. I  **_promise_ ** you,” Tyrion states in a weird way. 

_ Why is he like this?  _ “...Then let me go home!”

“Gods,” Tyrion bangs his head against the door. “I hate being this guy,”

“What? What guy?”

“That stereotypical awful guy that makes the girl stays because he wants her but doesn’t care what she wants or needs! I hate that guy!” Tyrion opens the door open for Sansa. “Go. Now!”

Sansa gazes at him with confusion. “What?”

“Just go, Alayne, please,” Tyrion begs her in a rough tone. Sansa shakes her head and leaves Tyrion’s home, not looking back. She walks away from his residence and calls herself a uber to go home.

 

_____________________________________

 

It had been four days and Sansa Stark couldn’t stop thinking about Tyrion Lannister. She didn’t understand why he wanted to see her again then changed his mind.  _ Gods he is so confusing! The bastard!  _

Sansa didn’t understand why she even thought of him. After that night she should have erased Tyrion from her mind but nope. He was still in the back of her mind. She still thought about the way he held her hand, talked to her, and comforted her when she had nightmares. He was gentle and kind. However, he was a Lannister. She had to stay away from him. 

“Sansa, you can take your lunch break now,” Lyanna told Sansa, while Sansa was putting away some books in the back room. When she first got the job it was Lyanna Mormont who ran the bookshop. It was an old book shop that had been with the Mormont family for ages. Lyanna always reminded Sansa of her sister Arya. She was glad to have her as her boss. “Okay, thanks,” Sansa smiled nicely at Lyanna. 

 

Sansa always ate her lunch at Emmon's cafe. It was her favorite place to eat during her lunch break. Sansa ate her lunch quietly and sometimes would read. She recently had a quiet life. Sansa never socialized with anyone or even made good friends at her college. She needed to stay away from people. Someone could find out her identity and blackmail her. Also, there was no need to get close with someone else. Everyone she got close to died or tried to use her as a pawn. Sansa could never go back to that life again. She stirred her soup with her spoon and peeked up from her bowl. She squinted when she saw Podrick Payne standing in line. “Pod?”

The squire turned around and smiled at her. “Alayne! Hey!”

“Hi,” She says back. “How are you?” She asks once Podrick walks up to her table.

“Good. Just picking up some lunch,”

“Cool,” Sansa bite her tongue hard.  _ Don’t ask. Don’t care. Seven hells I have to ask!  _ “Is...it for Tyrion?”

“Yes, he likes the food here.”

“Really? Kind of seems not his style,”

“Style?”

“He seems like the type to like to sit at fancy over expensive restaurants. Not you know small cafe dining places,”

Pod chuckles softly. “Well there is more to Mr. Lannister than you know,”

“Really?” Sansa blurts with a laugh. 

“Yes...and I am not just saying this because...well because…” Pod trails off. 

“Right,” Sansa nods knowing what he was trying to say. Pod clears his throat. “What are you reading?”

“After You by Jojo Moyes,” Sansa replies with a smile. “It's the sequel to Me Before You,”

“Oh, nice! Do you like it?”

“So far yes. Even though I work in a book shop I haven't taken the time to read oddly,”

“Sometimes that happens,” Pod says then checks his watch. “I have to go,”

Sansa shook her head. “Of course...you should have Tyrion try the avocado Cobb salad. He might like it...I do...”  _ What the hell am I doing?  _

“I think he would like it,” Pod says, but before he can get another word in Sansa blurts.“Well, you have to go and I have to get back to my boyfriend,” _Perfect._ _ That will make Tyrion stay away. _

Pod smile falls. “Oh...well thank you, have a good day Alayne,”

“You too,” Sansa waved Pod goodbye. She banged her head on the table and groaned. Sansa just lied about having a boyfriend and was all alone _again_. 

_ Being alone is good, Sansa. All you need is the good memories of Winterfell and your family and you. You are okay...being alone is good... _

  
  


________________________________________________

 

“I think it's time to let go of this trying to marry Sansa Stark bullshit,” Jaime suggests to Tyrion. They just finished up a meeting with the other families. Tyrion hoped to have a joyous conversation with his brother, but again Jaime was trying to warn him about Sansa Stark. Tyrion walked into his living room with Jaime then scowled at his older brother.  “It's not bullshit!”

“Tyrion you let her go,”

“Only because I didn't like becoming that guy!”

“Tyrion you are a mob boss you don't have time to self-loathe about being a stereotypical guy!” 

Tyrion groans. “I don't want to trap her, Jaime! I want her to come to me willingly.”

“That will never happen,” Jaime scoffs. 

“Got something to say?” Tyrion challenges. 

“Sansa is a girl who dreamed of tall knights and heroes. She is really conceited. You deserve better,” 

_How dare he?!_ Tyrion wanted to slap Jaime for saying that. Instead, he shook his head. “That is who she was. People can change!”

“That is some fairy tale we convince ourselves of,”

“You know what? You, my brother, are too cynical today. I request you take the rest of the day off!” 

“Day off to do what?”

“Drink, fuck, sleep, whatever it is that you do when you are not here?” 

“Tyrion I am-”

“And when I said request I really meant it has a demand,”

Jaime sighs. “I know you're only doing this because you don't like what I was saying,” before he leaves Tyrion.  Pod says hello to Jaime but he walked past him not saying a word. 

Pod enters the living room confused. “Is Jaime okay?”

“He will be,” Tyrion says. “What did you get?”

“Avocado Cobb Salad,”

“That sounds interesting,” Tyrion smirks taking the bag out of Pods hands. 

“Well Sansa actually recommended it,”

“...Sansa?!” Tyrion throws his lunch on the couch with shock. 

“No, sorry, right. I meant Alayne!”

“Pod! You saw Sansa?”

“Yes,” He nods. 

“What was she doing?”

“Eating her lunch. She was reading too. Hey, do you want me to put your food in the-” Tyrion pulls Pods hand and leads him into his arm chair. “Pod, I need to know everything! Beginning to end. Okay?”

“Alright, well,” Pod swallows hard. “I was standing in line to get the food and I heard someone call my name. That, someone, was Alayne,”

“Sansa,” Tyrion breathes. 

“Yes, we exchanged hellos. I said I was getting you your lunch and she laughed,”

“Laughed? Why?”

“She thought that place is not your style. She thinks you're into expensive restaurants,”

Tyrion chuckles. “Ah, I see,” 

“I told her there was more to you than what she thinks. Then I asked her what she was reading,”

“What was she reading?”

“After You. It's a sequel-”

“Yes, I know. Wonder if she has seen the movie?” Tyrion asks to himself.  _ Maybe I should ask her over to watch it with me?  _

“She talked about how she never reads anymore,”

“She doesn't?”

Pod shakes his head. “No, I wonder why,”

_ She is Alayne. Alayne doesn't read that much but Sansa Stark does. She reads all type of different stories.  _ “What else did she say?”

“I told her I had to go get your lunch. She said goodbye then recommended the avocado Cobb salad...thought you might like it or not,”

Tyrion chuckles. Pod gives Tyrion a puzzled look. “You okay?”

“Yes! I am happy! Glad you ran into her!” 

“There is more, sir,”

“More? Please do tell,”

“Well...um…”

“Pod, spit it out! The suspense is killing me!”

“She mentioned she had to get back to her boyfriend,”

Tyrion blinks blankly at his squire then swallows hard. “Boyfriend?” 

“Yes...sorry sir…”

“Okay,” Tyrion walks over to his bar and pours himself a drink. “Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Did she tell you his name?”

“No sir,” 

“Okay...well thank you Pod for the information and lunch,” Tyrion gives him a sad smile. 

“No problem. Do you want to be alone?”

“Actually, yes, thanks,” Tyrion says. 

Pod gets up and closes the doors behind him. Once he leaves he hears rumbling around in the room and Tyrion grunting, destroying stuff. Pod sighs but walks away. There was nothing he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets better don't worry ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa's cell phone rang off around 1 am. It kept ringing and ringing. She wondered who was calling her in the middle of the night. Was it Lyanna? Sansa pressed answer then made a soft sigh. “Hello,”

“Alayne,”  _ Tyrion?! _

“Um...Tyrion?” 

“Yes. It's me Tyrion fucking Lannister,” He said in a drunk way. 

“How did you get my number?”

“Mob boss, remember?”

“Right,” Sansa sighs and runs her hand through her blonde hair then yawns. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to speak to you.”

“Why?”

“I have questions. Lots of them!”

_ Does he suspect who I am?  _ “...Uh, I have to-”

“What is your favorite color?”

“Excuse me?” Sansa says taken aback. 

“Favorite color! You know the color turquoise symbolizes communication and clarity of thought,”

“...Really?”

“Yes! It is also associated with balance, friendship, and loyalty…light red represents love, sexuality...” Tyrion trails off talking about colors.  Sansa rolls her eyes then interrupts him. “Did Pod tell you I have a boyfriend?”

Tyrion makes a crazy laugh. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know you're talking to me at 1 in the morning about colors,”

“You still haven’t answered the question!”

“ _You_ just ignored answering my question!” Sansa barks back. 

Tyrion chuckles which surprise Sansa. “Can I come see you?”

“What? Right now?”

“Yes,”

“It’s 1 in the morning,”

“So...is that a yes or no?” 

Sansa groans. “...Fine, only so I can explain to you what our not even relationship is!” 

“I will see you in 10 minutes,” 

“You don’t even know my-” Tyrion hangs up. “Address,” Sansa finishes then throws her arm over her face.

 

____________________________________________________

 

“Alayne! Alayne! Allllllaaaayy-” Sansa opens the door and shushes Tyrion. “Be quiet! I don’t need my neighbors telling on me,”

“I will kill them,” Tyrion states seriously. 

Sansa whines. “Just come in before I change my mind,”

“Whatever you want,” Tyrion chuckles then walks into her small apartment. Tyrion looks around and smiles. “So...pink,”

“Please do not go on about the color pink,”

“No more colors?”

“No more colors,” 

“Okay...okay that is fine,” Tyrion says. Sansa gazes down at him. “How much did you drink?”

“A.lot,” He says slowly. 

Sansa walks over to her kitchen. “Want some juice? Or tea? I don’t have a coffee maker,” 

“Juice is fine, darling,” Tyrion slurs. Sansa pours some juice in a cup then gives it to Tyrion. He drinks it all then gives it back to her. Tyrion gazes up at Sansa and smiles. 

“What is that look?” Sansa questions.

“I am looking at the most beautiful woman in the world look,” Tyrion flirts.

Sansa laughs. “Wow, that was so...wow!” She walks to the kitchen and puts the cup in the sink. Tyrion walks over to her and spins her around. “What are you doing?” She gasps. Tyrion takes Sansa’s hand and caresses it. “Feeling you,”   


“...Why?”

“Because I am drunk and I like you. You have soft hands,” He places Sansa’s right hand on his cheek. Sansa inhales sharply. Tyrion looks up and gives her a soft look. 

“Alayne-”   


“Get in bed,”

Tyrion makes a devious smirk. “In bed?”

“I mean,” Sansa clears her throat. “You need rest. To sleep off this drunkness,”

“You want me to sleep...here?”

“I can call Pod-”

“No! Ignore me, I am drunk,”

“Clearly,” Sansa shakes her head and walks to her bed. Tyrion follows her. “You don’t like me drunk?”

“Why would I like you drunk?” She asks getting under the covers. Tyrion takes off his shoes and exhales. “I won’t drink ever again if you don’t want me to…”

“You would do that?”

“Yes. For you,” 

Sansa rolls her eyes. “You should do it for yourself! Not me or anyone else,” then lays on her side. Tyrion falls on his back and sighs. “Gods your bed is not that soft,”   


“Not everyone is a rich mobster,” She murmurs.

“...Alayne, I will get you a new bed.”

“Uh, no,” 

“Why not?”

“Because after tonight, you are leaving and we are not speaking again,”

“Like ever?”   


“ _Ever_ ,”

“Like like ever ever?” Tyrion teases her. Sansa can't help but to smile then turns to face him. “What are you doing?”

“Just talking,” He shrugs giving her a lazy grin. 

Sansa giggles. “You are cute,”   


“I am no such thing!” Tyrion says.

“No, you are. When you smile,”

“...You make me smile,”

Sansa bites her lip and smirks. “...Hate to admit this but you make me smile sometimes too,”   


“Sometimes?” Tyrion laughs. “...If I can never see you again...can I text you?”

“Text me?”

“Uh huh,” Tyrion nods. 

“...I don’t know what my boyfriend will think of that,” Sansa murmurs. 

“I don’t give a fuck,” Tyrion blurts. 

Sansa mouth falls open. “You don’t care I am taken?”  _What did you expect Sansa? Of course, he doesn't care about your fake boyfriend! He is a Lannister!_

“I only care about what you want,” Tyrion admits. “...You invited me into your bed. Maybe you were being nice...but you could have had Pod come pick me up or tell me to sleep on your couch over there,” 

Sansa says nothing. Tyrion takes her hand squeezes it. “Sorry, if I am being too blunt. It increases when I drink...” 

“...No, it's fine,” Sansa whispers softly. “...You can text me,”

“...Really?”

“Yeah...but I can’t see you again. I want to be alone…have to be alone,” 

Tyrion turns to his side and caresses her cheek. “Don’t punish yourself because of the past. You deserve to be surrounded by people who care for you,”

“...They just...die…” Sansa breathes hard. She couldn't contain her emotions at the moment. The tears were falling out of her eyes. Sansa couldn't stop it or pretend. She was tired of pretending. Tired of being a lone wolf. She wanted her family back but they were all dead. Never to return. “People I...care for just...die...” She cries. 

Tyrion quickly pulls Sansa into his arms and holds her while she cries. “It’s okay, Alayne…just let it all out...” He whispers softly to her. Sansa nodded then kept crying until all the pinned up pain that she repressed over the years all came out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa woke up to the smell of bacon swarming around her home. She squinted her eyes straight ahead to Podrick Payne. He was in her small kitchen, cooking some bacon. He gave her a soft glance and waved at Sansa. “Good morning, Alayne,”

Sansa gave him a little wave back then sank back down into her bed. Pod was in her home uninvited and Tyrion was gone.  _ Again _ . “...Is...he waiting in the hallway again?”   


“No, he had to go to work,” Podrick replies back to her. “He wanted me to make you breakfast. Hope you don’t mind,”

“...It’s fine,” Sansa sighs. There was nothing she could do about it now. “Will...he be back?”   


Before Podrick said a word her phone buzzed. She looked at her messages and it was from Tyrion. She didn’t even give him her phone number, yet...

 

_**Hello, darling. I hope you don’t mind Pod making you breakfast and yes I got ahold of your number.** _

 

Sansa smirked then began to text him back.

 

**_Why would I have a problem you inviting your squire without my permission to make me breakfast? Or getting ahold of my cell number without permission._ **

 

**_Do I detect sass? ;)_ **

 

**_Ha.Ha. Next time don’t invite strangers into my apartment while I sleep._ **

 

**_Pod is not a stranger. You met him._ **

 

**_Twice! He could be a murderer!_ **

 

**_Murderer? You think sweet innocent Podrick Payne is a murderer?_ **

 

**_I know he is ;)_ **

 

**_Well, we should look out. Who knows he might poison our dinner tonight._ **

 

Sansa curls up in a ball and giggles. Podrick glances over at Sansa and smiles, knowing she is talking to Tyrion. 

 

**_What do you mean by OUR dinner? I said I wasn’t going to see you again._ **

 

**_I don’t recall._ **

 

**_Well, you were drunk. Let me say it again. I AM NOT SEEING YOU AGAIN._ **

 

**_Why not?_ **

 

_ I am Sansa Stark. You are Lannister. Your family murdered my family. I should hate you but you're making it hard to do. _

 

**_Because I don’t want to see you._ **

 

**_Interesting. I have a source that says you asked if I was coming back._ **

 

_ Damn it Pod! _

 

**_I_ _was curious._ **

 

**_Curious in a longing way?_ **

 

**_It wasn’t in a longing way! Gods why trust Pod? He is a murderer!_ **

 

“Breakfast is ready, Alayne,” Pod calls out to Sansa. She gets up from her bed and takes her phone with her. She walks over to her to the small table in her kitchen and sits down in a chair. Sansa takes a bite of her bacon and moans. “This is good! You are an amazing chef Pod,”   


“Thank you,” Pod blushes. “I have to go take care of some other business. Hope you have a great day!”

“You too!” Sansa says then reads the text Tyrion sent her while Pod leaves her apartment.

 

**_Why spread rumors about Pod?_ **

 

**_Everyone spreads rumors about other people all the time. Slut, murderer, tyrant, traitor. No one believes the truth anymore._ **

 

**_I believe the truth._ **

 

Sansa makes a small smile. 

 

**_Good._ **

 

“For someone who does not want to see me in person, you do smile a lot at my texts,” 

Sansa gasps at Tyrion leaning against the wall, gazing at her. “Oh, my Gods! You are such a stalker!”   


“Stalker?”

“Yes! You knew where I lived-”

“I know where everyone in this town lives,” Tyrion points out.

“Inviting Pod to cook me breakfast while I was sleeping,” Sansa continues while Tyrion sits across from her. “And now you are watching me,”   


“I didn’t want to interrupt you smiling,”

“Shut up,” Sansa scoffs. Tyrion steals a piece of her bacon then says. “I just came over because I need some information I knew you would dodge the question if I asked you via text,”

“...What type of information?”

“Nothing serious, I just need to know what your boyfriend name is,” He says nonchalantly before taking a bite. 

Sansa almost spits up her orange juice. “What?!”

“This is good bacon, gods Pod is an excellent cook!”

“Tyrion!” Sansa gasps.

“Oh right, boyfriend. I need a name,”   


“Why?”

“Because I have to inform him that I am taking you out tonight,”

Sansa scoffs. “Let me get this straight...you want to call my  _ loving _ boyfriend and ask him if you can take me out on a date?” 

Tyrion rolls his eyes at Sansa calling her boyfriend loving. “I never said anything about asking and I never said it was a date,” Tyrion smirks deviously. 

“The answer is no,”

“Why not?”

“Well, one would be I have a  **BOYFRIEND** . Two, I said I never wanted to see you again.”

“You said we could text each other?”

“To make you stop pushing the subject and I would change my number!”   


“Ouch,” Tyrion face falls then mutters. “At least you are honest,”   


“Can we stop this? I know you are just asking me out because you pity me,”   


“I don’t pity you,” Tyrion states. “I will never pity you. I like you, Alayne...I think you like me too...maybe not in the way I like you but you do like me,” 

_ I don’t want to.  _ Sansa sighs. “...It doesn’t matter what I feel for you. I don’t do friends,”

“I don’t want to be your friend. I want to be your partner.”

“Partner?”

“Yes,”   


“...What type of partner? Do you have a business deal you want to offer me?”

“No, not that,”  _ Yet.  _ “I want you to come to me when you need comfort or lust-”

“Lust?!” Sansa squeaks.

Tyrion winces. “Maybe not that. What I mean is...I want to be your friend...I think...well...I...” Sansa studied Tyrion stuttering at his words. The corner of her mouth turned upwards. She found it a bit adorable he had an affection for her. 

_ He is a Lannister.  _ Sansa had to keep reminding herself. She shook her head. “Friends don’t ask other friends out,”

“I meant a friend date,”

“Friend dates do not exist,”

“How do you know? You said you don’t do friends!”

“Please stop,” Sansa begs then reaches for some more orange juice but before Sansa can grab the bottle of orange juice Tyrion takes her hand. Sansa stares at their hands intertwined then to Tyrion’s eyes gazing at her. Tyrion's eyes twinkled with determination and kindness. He seemed to care for but it was hard to digest. He was a Lannister. Lannisters were cruel and did whatever to get what they want. 

“I will never stop trying to be here for you,” He states then squeezes her hand softly. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sansa whispers.

“I can not watch you isolate yourself anymore,”

“You don’t know me. You don’t know the things I have done,”

“It doesn’t matter,”

“Of course not to you,” She scowls and lets go of his hand. “You're a Lannister!” 

Tyrion sits back and stares at her. Making himself look surprised she has said this to him. “Alayne, I know you must have heard many rumors about my family but-”

“You're not like them?” She snaps with bitterness. Tyrion avoids her resentful facial expression. Of course, she resented him...he was a Lannister. He had to show her that he was not like his family. 

“...My nephew, father, and sister were the cruelest of my family. They did despicable things when they were alive...things that shocked me...but I am not like them...I try my hardest to make a better example...do you know much about the Starks?”

“Not really,” Sansa shrugs. “I have heard about them in passing…”

“Well, they were a rival family. They became my family’s enemy once Robert Baratheon died,”

“So...you and Starks had a mob war?”

“We were but what my nephew, father, and sister did went past just a typical mob war. They tortured and slaughtered them. Didn’t even spare the children…”   


“How many children did they have?”

“There was Robb the oldest who was slaughtered at his own wedding with his mother and pregnant wife. Arya, Bran, and Rickon...then there was the eldest daughter, Sansa. She was betrothed to Joffrey once but she disappeared. People say she is dead,”

“Everyone who goes missing is already dead in some form,” Sansa whispers then began to cut her pancake up. Tyrion watched her not making eye contact with him. He could see the pain she was in even though she tried to hide it. “My point is that I want to do better...to  _ be _ better...I know that sounds odd coming from a man with mob ties but it's true,”

Sansa's eyes gazed up from her pancake to Tyrion. “I...believe you…”

“You do?”

“Sadly, yes,” Sansa sighs before she reaches for the syrup. “I believe you want to do better. Everyone wants to do better...to be redeemed in some way,”

“I don’t think I want to be redeemed but I don’t want to be a monster the people think I am,”   


“They just think that because of your family and your appearance,” Sansa gives him a sympathetic smile then begins to eat her pancakes. Tyrion makes a sad smile. “I don’t care about the people who think I am a monster because they are uncomfortable with my appearance. I care about the people who are scared of me because of my family’s legacy...like you said I am the king of this town. They are my people.”   


“...Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,”

“If you care about the people in this town why are you a mobster?”

“There's no leaving this life. I was born into it,” Tyrion explains simply.

“Right,” Sansa nods. _ I left this life...but I am Alayne, not Sansa...could Sansa escape her father’s legacy? No...I have to be Alayne forever…and right now Alayne has to escape Tyrion Lannister before he finds out I am Sansa Stark.  _ “Breakfast is over,” Sansa stands up and goes to clear her plate. Tyrion watches her with a tiresome expression. A part of him just wanted to spin her around and tell her she is Sansa Stark, not this Alayne Stone. However, Tyrion knew Sansa would run off. He couldn’t take the chance, he needed her in a way he couldn’t even explain.

“Alayne, you still haven’t given me an answer,”

Sansa sighs. “Why would I give you my boyfriend's name? I am already in danger by being around you. He would be too,” 

“I can protect you,” Tyrion argues. “If you're worried about your safety-”   


“IM NOT WORRIED ABOUT MY SAFETY! I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE!” Sansa exclaims with anger then walks over to her front door. She swings the door open for him. Tyrion leaves his seat then looks up to Sansa studying her. Sansa looks down at Tyrion and scowls at him.  “What are you doing?”   


“Trying to read you,” Tyrion answers bluntly.

“And?”

“I think you want me to leave,”

“Really?” Sansa gasped sarcastically. Tyrion smirks. “I will leave,”   


“Thank you,”

“But-”   


“Why is there always a but,” Sansa whines. 

“We will see each other again,” Tyrion says walking out her door. 

“Well, we do live in the same town. We will see each other in passing,"   


“No, I mean you will come to me and when you do I will want my answer,”   
_ He is not serious! He honestly thinks I will come to him? Willingly?!  _ “Right...well good luck with that,” Sansa scoffs. 

“I’ll be waiting for you. No matter...how long it takes,” Sansa takes in all his words and swallows hard. Before Sansa can reply to his statement, he already is gone. Sansa closes the door behind her and presses her back to the door. She did it. Tyrion Lannister was gone and he would not seek her out again...she should be happy...but she wasn’t. Sansa just felt alone like always but this time it was harder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been thinking about this fic more and more cuz I watch General Hospital which has lot of mob stuff in it lol. 
> 
> How is it?????


	8. Chapter 8

_ I’ll be waiting for you. _

_ I’ll be waiting for you.  _

_ No matter...how long it takes. _

_ No matter...how long it takes. _

_ No matter… _

“ALAYNE!” Lyanna screams interrupting Sansa’s thoughts. Sansa jumps and tips over the cart of fantasy books she just put away. “Oops! Um, er, sorry,”

“You still haven’t put away the new order of modern fantasy novels?” Lyanna arches her eyebrow down at Sansa. “What have you been doing for the past 20 minutes?”

“Uh...um...I guess thinking-”   
“You guess?” Lyanna scowls. 

“I’m sorry, Lyanna! Just have a lot on my mind...it won’t happen again. I promise!”

“Fine, just hurry up! Varys book reading will begin in fifteen minutes and I want all his new novels to be on the shelves in the front of the store for the hungry wolves,”   
Sansa nods. “I am on it,” then heads to the front of the store to put the novels away. As Sansa put away the new novels neatly she rolled her eyes at the cover. She didn’t expect Varys who was a natural schemer to be an author. _Guess he wanted more people to know him_. Lyanna began to storm over to Sansa, she had anger all over her face.  _ Fuck, what did I do now? _

“NO! NO! GET OUT!” She screamed. Sansa thought she was talking to her for a second until she realized she was glaring down at someone who was behind her. She glanced behind her and gasped at Bronn and Tyrion Lannister entering the store. Tyrion put a charming smile on and strode over to Lyanna. He picked up one of the novels on the shelf. “Lyanna is that any way to talk to a customer?”

“You are not a customer! You are a criminal!”   
“A criminal and a customer can be the same person,” Tyrion points out. Lyanna snatches Vary’s bestseller out of Tyrion’s hands and passes it to Sansa to put back. “Not in my store!”

“What are you doing here?” Sansa blurts after putting back the novel. 

Tyrion smiles up at her. “For the book reading of course! Also, it's nice seeing you again,”

Lyanna rolls her eyes. “You two know each other?”

“Me and Alayne are acquainted,”

“I am so sorry Alayne,” Lyanna snickers. 

“Lyanna, I am just here to buy Vary’s bestseller and listen to his book reading,”

“I swear Tyrion if this is some stupid mob-”   
“I am a coffee importer,” He corrects. 

All four of them knew it was a lie. It was a front. The Starks front was Winter Supplies while Lannisters was  _ coffee _ . 

“Just know I will finish what Jorah should have if anything happens in my bookshop. Got it?”

“Are you threatening him?”

“And what if I am?” Lyanna challenges stepping closer to Bronn. She glares up at Bronn while he grins down at her. “You’re a feisty one. I like fiesty ones. They are usually flexible in-,”     
“Easy Bronn,” Tyrion warns softly before he starts something he can’t finish. Bronn gives Tyrion an aggravated look. 

“Excuse me?” 

All four of them turn around to see two officers walking into the bookshop. They walk straight to the four of them. “Tyrion,” Lyanna growls. 

“I promise you I did nothing...well nothing they can prove,” Tyrion says. “Good afternoon Chief Greyworm! Here to enjoy the book reading?”   
“We are not here to talk to you Mr. Lannister. That’s for another day,” Greyworm dismisses him and walks in front of Alayne. “Are you Alayne Stone?”   
Sansa looks at Greyworm surprised he is asking for her. She had done nothing wrong since she been Alayne...okay that was not true but since she been free from Petyr Baelish she had done nothing wrong. “Yes, I am. What’s this about?”   
“Do you know when the last time you saw your father?” 

_ Remember what he taught you.  _ “My father? I haven’t seen him in a year or two. I have lost count if I am being honest. Why?”

Greyworm makes a sad expression. “I am sorry to inform you but your father was found dead,”   
“...Dead?” Sansa gasps. She wasn’t in mourning but she was in shock. She did not expect Petyr to be dead. 

He really has fucked her over and now she has to pretend to be in mourning. 

“Yes, we don’t have all the details but it looked like Petyr has been murdered in Westeros Town,”   
“Oh,” Sansa whispers looking down at the floor.  _ Think of your real father. Real father. Ned Stark. Think of when Joffrey shot him in cold blood in front of you. His head. He sawed off his head. His precious head that use to look down at you with love.  _ “Father…” Sansa began to cry. She put her hand over her mouth cried out. Lyanna put her arms around Sansa which shocked Sansa a bit. Usually, Lyanna was not so caring and hated hugs. “Alayne I am so sorry,”

Her performance was working, Greyworm was looking at her with sympathy and Lyanna was comforting her. Bronn had a poker face on. Sansa didn’t care though.

When Sansa tearful eyes gazed down at Tyrion he was looking up at her with amazement. Her mouth frowned underneath her hand. He should be looking up at her with sympathy for her like the rest of them not acting like she just performed an A+ performance.

“I need some air,” Sansa choked then ran out to the back door. She needed some air and to escape. 

Once she made it outside Sansa finally breathed. “Fucking Petyr,” She hissed to herself. 

Petyr Baelish might have saved Sansa from Cersei’s clutches but he still put her through a lot of shit. At first, she thought he actually cared about her wellbeing because she was his friend's daughter. She thought he would look down at her like his own. How Sansa was wrong. Petyr became obsessed with her because she looked just like a younger Catelyn Tully. He thought she was more beautiful than her former young mother though. Sansa symbolized the Catelyn he could never have so his obsession intensified. By age 17 Petyr would force kisses on her and wanted more affection from her each day. 

One day Sansa or  _ Alayne _ decided to give him what he wanted. He did take care of her and treated her right. Petyr was her unexpected hero that saved her from the lions...but all what Sansa felt for him changed once Sansa found out what he did. Petyr Baelish was truly a snake. A _traitor_. He started the war that destroyed her family. He used Sansa as a pawn just like Joffrey and Cersei did. He just wanted to live out his sick childhood fantasy and one day take Winterfell. 

He already took something _special_ from her arms before. She could not let him take Winterfell from her family...

Sansa was able to escape him two years ago. Once she confronted him about his deception they got into an altercation that ended with Sansa pushing him down a flight of stairs. She didn’t mean to but Sansa couldn’t deny that it felt good. It was justice. She swung the sword just like her father did to many who wronged her family in the past. Ned would be proud of her...right?

Petyr had shattered his ribs and legs but also damaged his head. He was in a coma and the doctors told Sansa he might never wake. Sansa didn’t care if he woke or not, Petyr betrayed her, he was a traitor. Sansa took all the money Petyr had and fled from Vale City. The only place she could think to go was Westeros Town. 

Yes, it was home to the North and the tricky Lannisters but Petyr would never expect her to go home. He always thought she was too scared to go home. Everytime he mentioned going home to her Sansa would have panic attacks. She never wanted to go back to the misery. She was comfortable in Vale City where her father was raised by Jon Arryn. Her family was dead. Winterfell was burnt to the ground. There was no need for Sansa to go back. Petyr would stop and hold her in his arms. He would comfort her softly and tell her they didn’t have to go back.  _ Sweetling I am sorry. We don’t have to go back I know it scares you. _

Sansa proved Petyr wrong though. She was not scared to go back to her home anymore. Sansa went back home and she didn’t cry or scream.

She just _ breathed.  _

 

It was dangerous to be in Westeros Town but it was worth it. Sansa felt close to her family even though the whole town changed.  Sansa stayed very low so Petyr never could find her. He would have killed her if he did but...Petyr was close to finding her. Wasn’t he? He was murdered right in Westeros Town...

Petyr the man she thought she could trust was dead. Not just dead but someone murdered him. What if someone came after her too? It’s not like he shared with anyone who she really was. He wanted her to himself.  _ Bastard.  _

The back door opened then closed. Sansa could feel a presence. A familiar one.  _ Tyrion. _

“I know I told you I would stay away, however, I wanted to tell you in person that I am sorry for your loss,” 

Sansa wipes her eyes then turns slowly to Tyrion. “Really?”

“Yes...no...I knew Petyr Baelish personally...he was sick. He tried to hide it well but he couldn’t with me. Although, he was sick he was still your father. I know how it feels like to lose a parent even though they treated you badly-”

“Why do you think he treated me badly?” Sansa questions. 

“I am not an idiot, Alayne,” Tyrion reminds her. “I know that was fake...you're not sad about him dying,”   
“You don’t know me!” Sansa scoffs then walks past him. “Now, if you excuse me, please,” 

“I meant what I said!” 

Sansa stops, closes her eyes tight and sighs. Tyrion turns around and begins to walks towards her. “I know coming to someone is hard...to just let that person in. It's the hardest thing ever,” 

Sansa opens her eyes and breathing begins to become rough. Tyrion lifts his hand out. “All you have to do is take a hand,”   
“...I can’t…”   
“Doesn’t take much. You just have to lift your hand up.”   
Sansa swallows hard. “You're right...my father didn’t treat me well...actually I don’t even view him has my father...he was something else to me for years…” 

“Was he your boyfriend?”

“Yes…”  _ Not a complete lie I suppose.  _ Sansa pushed herself off the door and faced Tyrion. He didn’t seem like he was judging her. Maybe if she shared a little information about  _ Alayne  _ he would leave her alone. She needed to get this out anyway so she could move on and she did not feel like talking to herself in the mirror,  _ again.  _ “He wasn’t really my father. He was my friend after he saved me...then we became lovers...he was my first sadly,” Sansa shakes her head and laughs.    
“I’m sorry,”   
“Don’t be, That’s just me,” Sansa shrugs. “Always self-destructing my life and destroying others. I am such a bitch,”   
“Don’t call yourself that!” Tyrion barks. 

“Petyr wasn’t just a stranger I met. He was my mother’s childhood friend. I fucked the man obsessed with my mother over and over again,” Sansa laughs with tears shining in her bright blue eyes. Tyrion hoarsely whispers. “Alayne-“

“My father must be rolling in his grave. He probably didn’t expect his princess to be such a-“

“STOP!” Tyrion exclaims before she says the insult. Sansa jumps. 

“I know what you're doing and you need to stop.”

“I am just telling you the truth. I thought that was what you wanted...” Sansa scoffs. “ _ Or _ maybe it’s too much for you? Maybe I am not what you imagined,”

“I shot my father in the chest while he was on the toilet. I set up my sister's murder. I strangled my last girlfriend with the golden necklace I gave her. I have put out hits on multiple people. I have beaten someone to death with a crowbar once and I have shot many. I have lied and even deceived others to get what I wanted...to get what I deserved,” Tyrion confesses to Sansa. Sansa swallows hard and takes all the information in. “Alayne, That is only half of the shit I have done. Do you really think I would write you off because you were deceived and fucked by your mother's friend?” Tyrion gazes up at Sansa with intensity and understanding. Sansa just stays silent but her eyes never leave Tyrion's. 

“I...think we have something in common,”

“What?” Sansa exhales. 

“We’re both survivors. Most of the horrible things I have done was to survive. I guess you have done similar things for the same reason. Right?” Tyrion asks. Sansa nods and wipes her eyes. “...Yes...I doubt my family would see it like that,”

“I think they would,”

“You didn’t know them,” 

“I did not...but I think they would be glad you survived.”

“What about my sins?”

“Everyone sins, Alayne. Life isn’t black and white. We all do whatever to survive this cruel world. Whatever you have done, you have done it to have a better life-“

“Doesn’t make it better!” Sansa slams her head against the door then sinks to the cold ground “What about honor?”

“Fuck honor,” Tyrion hisses. “When it comes to survival, honor doesn’t matter,”

“That wasn’t how I was raised...I am not supposed to be like this...” Sansa says softly then plays with her hands. Tyrion walks over to her right side and sighs. “Sometimes how we were raised and who our family are doesn’t matter. Sometimes we just survive,”

Sansa closes her eyes and lets tears run down her cheeks. “I feel like my father hates me,”

“He doesn’t. Maybe he would not agree with the things you have done but he would be happy your alive…”

“I don’t know…he was honorable...really honorable...he got killed because of it,” Sansa body freezes once the words slipped out of her. How could she be so stupid? She was confiding almost everything to Tyrion. She was giving him too much information. 

“I’m sorry...what happened must have been a tragedy,”   
“It was,” Sansa sighs. “I shouldn’t be talking to you,”   
“Who else will you talk to?”

“Myself,”   
“That sounds lonely,”   
“Sometimes life is lonely,”   
“It doesn’t have to be. We are humans, we need to socialize,”   
“Not all humans,”   
Tyrion smirks. “Even the quiet ones need someone talk to even if it’s not a lot…”   
“...Tyrion-”

“I’m not pushing you. I am just saying if you ever need a friend I will be waiting,” Tyrion says then faces the alley. 

“You're leaving?” Sansa blurts. Tyrion smiles. “I don’t want to miss the book reading,”   
“Oh, right…” Sansa turns red. “Well...thank you...I guess…”   
“Anytime,”

Sansa stands up and straightens her skirt. “I should get back to Chief Greyworm. He will have questions,”

“You don’t need to talk to him without a lawyer,”

Sansa smirks. “I am not a criminal,”   
“Doesn’t matter,” 

“I’ll be fine…” 

“Before I came out here Greyworm was questioning Lyanna. She said Petyr was in a coma…”   
“He was…”   
“Were you involved with what happened?”   
“...Does it matter?”   
“Not to me but if Greyworm finds out you will be a suspect. Seven Hells, you already are a suspect!” Tyrion curses. 

“Did...you have anything to do with his murder?”

Tyrion eyes widen then gazes up at her. “Does it matter if I did?” He repeats. Sansa rolls her eyes but does smirk. “It does if I get arrested for his murder,”  
“You won’t. I promise,”  
“I better not, or else,” Sansa threatens seriously. Tyrion grins. “Okay,”  
 _i am threatening him and he is smiling like i just won his heart._ “Good, well...enjoy the reading,"

"Thanks...be careful," 

"I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't careful," Sansa rolls her eyes at him then walks into the store. Tyrion watches her walk into the store then his face turns into anger. 

_ I am going to kill Jaime.  _


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime was doing some paperwork at Tyrion’s desk while his boss/little brother was away at the reading. Once Tyrion heard Varys reading would be at the Mormont bookshop he was determined of going. He only wanted to go because Sansa Stark worked there. Jaime didn’t understand Tyrion’s fascination with the Stark girl. She was a beautiful young lady just like her mother but she was a Stark, an enemy.

How could Tyrion not see she would resent him? He is part of the family that took everything her family cherished.

Jaime remembered seeing Sansa with Joffrey and her sister Arya Stark once. She was a bratty little girl. She only cared about looks and everything being perfect. Jaime had no doubt that girl was still in Alayne Stone.

No one really changes. Cersei never changed…

Jaime closed his eyes trying to get Cersei’s image out of his mind. He missed her. She was a part of him. Now, she was gone, forever. 

Footsteps made Jaime open his eyes. His brother was back. Tyrion walked into his office glaring at Jaime.

“How was the book reading?”   
“Amazing, how is my chair?”   
Jaime rolls his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic. You know I never want to be ruler of anything,”   
“That is right. You have run away at every chance to be a leader in this family,” Tyrion comments dryly. 

“Why are you being cruel?” Jaime asks. 

“I saw Sansa at the bookshop,”   
“Not surprising she does work there,”   
“Yes,” Tyrion laughs darkly. “Chief Greyworm has found Littlefinger’s body,” 

“Okay…”   
Tyrion walks over to his bar and pours himself a drink. “He didn’t ask me questions...yet; however, he did inform Sansa her _‘father_ ’ was dead,” Tyrion takes a long sip of his bourbon then stares at Jaime. 

Jaime sighs and leans back. “Tyrion, please don’t do this,”   
“Do what? Ask you why you didn’t tell me that Sansa was living with Petyr Baelish and also FUCKING HIM!” Tyrion throws his glass against the wall. 

“Have you taken your pills?”   
“Don’t you fucking dare!” Tyrion snarls. 

“It was not important!”   
“Not important?”   
“I didn’t even know you were planning to make her your bride when I found her! Actually, I thought she would be dead at the moment,”

“Why didn’t you tell me after you found out I wanted her?” Tyrion asks.

“Why would it matter who she fucked or not? Also, what do you think she will think of you when she finds out you not only knew she is Sansa Stark but also knew her every movement!” Jaime throws at Tyrion. Tyrion is about to say something but nothing comes out. Jaime gets up from Tyrion’s chair and pours his brother another drink. “The less you know the better,” 

“...I don’t want to lose her,” Tyrion whispers to Jaime before his brother hands him another bourbon. “After today...I want her to be happy. To have Winterfell-”   
“You can’t be thinking about giving her Winterfell back,”   
“It belongs to the Starks,”

“Not anymore! It's our territory!” 

Tyrion shakes his head and sighs. “I need to think in peace, please go,” 

“Okay...just don’t do anything you will regret,” Jaime pleads. Tyrion gives him a little nod. Jaime walks out of Tyrion’s office and shuts the door behind him. 

“You look like shit,” Bronn quips. 

Jaime clenches his jaw. “Tyrion can’t marry Sansa...I won't let him,” and walks past Bronn. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this Lannister bullshit,” Bronn sighs then runs after Jaime. 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Sansa came home from work exhausted. It was her last shift before she got a small holiday break. She walked up the to many stairs’ staircase and turned right to her apartment. She frowned at a paper taped to her door. “Seven hells, what now?” She whined.

She ripped it off her door and opened it. 

 

_ Dear Alayne, _

_ I hope you are doing well around this holiday season. Christmas is approaching quickly upon us. I know I said Iwould leave you alone but I would feel guilty if I did not give you this invitation. I am having a Christmas Eve party at my house. You are welcome to come and I would love you to...its up to you though. I will not force your hand.  _

 

_ If I don’t see you, have a merry Christmas. _

 

_ From, Tyrion Lannister aka King of Westeros Town.  _

 

Sansa smirked at him writing ‘king of Westeros town’. Sansa knew she shouldn’t go. She already confided too much in Tyrion...but she was doing nothing on Christmas Eve. All she would be doing was being all alone. She was tired of being alone but...she had to be…

  
  


_ I’ll be waiting for you. _

 

She didn’t want him to wait for her. She didn’t want to go to this party...but she needed to be around people during this holiday. It would help her not think about her family. Sansa was thinking about just walking around town or going ice skating. Maybe attending a party would be better? 

Also, she did want to get Tyrion a Christmas present. He had been a friend to her even when she didn’t want him to. 

 

_ I’ll just say hello, drop off his present then leave.  _


	11. Chapter 11

Pod smiled at Alayne Stone at Tyrion’s front door. She was wearing a white fur coat, holding a silver clutch in her hand and a Christmas present. “Merry Christmas, Alayne,”   
“Merry Christmas,” Sansa greeted back. Pod let her inside the house. Sansa heard voices coming from the living room. A couple passed her and Pod, laughing. “So…” Sansa swallowed hard. “Are there a lot of people here?”   
“Yes, Tyrion throws a Christmas Eve party every year. He loves parties,”   
“Not surprising,”   
“Mostly not to be alone,” Pod blurts then realizes what he just said. Sansa makes a shy smile and pretends she didn’t hear that. She didn’t want to get him in trouble.  “The party is spread out. There is a big crowd in the living room though,”   
“I just came to say hello to Tyrion...and give him a gift,”   
“He should be in the living room,” 

“Thanks,” 

“May I take your coat?”   
“Oh right…” Sansa took off her white fur coat. She handed it to Pod then headed into the living room.

 

Once she was in the living room Sansa felt super uncomfortable and overdressed. She was wearing a silver sequined gown that had a plunging v neck. She felt she was wearing something too showy while everyone else had worn more conservative formal clothing on. People gazed at her direction, wondering who she was. 

_ I shouldn’t have come.  _ “Alayne?” 

Sansa gazed down at Tyrion gazing up at her. His mouth parted open and his eyes sparkled with affection. 

“I’m sorry,”   
“For what?” Tyrion exhaled. walking up to her. “You look stunning. Truly,”

“I feel like its too much,”   
“Not to me,” Tyrion mumbles looking at her v neckline. 

“Tyrion!” 

“That was not subtle at all,” Tyrion gave out an awkward laugh. “Please, forgive me,”   
“Its okay, you are a man,”   
“Not like every man,”   
“Still a man,” 

Tyrion chuckles. “Want a tour? A drink? No, drink then tour-”   
“I just came to drop off your Christmas gifts,”   
“You got me presents?” Tyrion eyes widen with utter shock. His gaze went to her hand. She was holding a present. Sansa smiled. “Yeah...i hope that is okay-”   
“Of course! Uh...I just didn’t expect a gift...especially from you…”   
“Well, I did get you a gift. You can’t open it until Christmas though,”

“I won’t, I promise!”   
“Good...well guess I will get going,”   
“So, you just put on that dress to show up for five minutes?” Tyrion teases.    
“Well...yeah-”   
“Alayne, how about you stay a bit longer?”   
“Tyrion-”   
“I’m only asking for 20 minutes,” Tyrion pleads. “Eat some gingerbread cookies and there’s eggnog. You could even tour the house by yourself if you want,”   
“I thought you were going to let me come to you?”   
“You did come to me,” Tyrion points out.

Sansa closes her mouth and pouts. 

“Don’t get mad because I am right,” He smirks.    
“I’m not!”

“Good,” Tyrion takes her hand and pushes her to the party. “Now, go party!”

“Let me put the presents under the tree,” Sansa nods at the charlie brown Christmas tree in the living room. 

“Actually that tree is just for show. I’ll put them under the right tree,” Tyrion says. Sansa hands him the presents. “Go, enjoy yourself!” 

Sansa watches Tyrion leaves the living room and sighs. _20 minutes won't kill you. You need this anyway. What are you going to do? Go home and just think about your dead family?_ She walks towards the kitchen to get some eggnog. Once she is there, she picks up a glass from the kitchen bar and takes a sip then winces. “Woah!”   
“Easy, girl!” Bronn snatched the drink from her then slurps it down. 

“Hey!” Sansa snaps. 

“You couldn’t handle it anyway!”   
Sansa rolls her eyes. “I doubt you know what I can handle,"

“I know you could not handle Tyrion,” 

“Excuse me?” Sansa scowls.  _He did not just say that._

“No offense, but my boss needs someone who can handle  _ a lot _ and you seem like the type of lass that needs a prince to save her from falling,” 

“No offense, Bronn, but I have been through _a lot_ and I can _handle_ Tyrion and have handled worst men than him. He is actually one of the good ones which trust me is shocking to say because he is a mob boss!” Sansa snatches another glass of eggnog then storms out of the kitchen not looking back. 

Jaime enters the kitchen looking back at Sansa storming out. “Who the hell invited Alayne?”

“Your brother I assume,”   
“Hope you scared her off,”   
“I tried but Jaime you are wrong, mate,”   
“About what?”   
“Her. She is going to be hard to get rid of and worst I think she can handle your brother,” Bronn explains.    
Jaime rolls his eyes. “Any girl can handle my brother but they never last long and anyone can disappear. Sometimes you just need to push a little,”   
Bronn gazes at Jaime with concern. “Don’t do anything stupid,”   
“I won-”   
“I mean it Jaime,” Bronn hisses. “I’m not getting between the two of you and know this I always choose the winning side of things. Right now, your brother is on the winning side,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa dress is the one Sophie wore once. just look up sophie turner burberry silver dress on google. 
> 
> Also, I am continuing this fic. I usually continue fics when i get inspiration and in the mood. i grew up watching general hospital and still do and this is a mob au so i am more invested in this one. Ik i have other fics i have to continue but so far i am just in a mobau/ghau sansa/tyrion mood. 
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all too! I am continuing this but idk if the christmas stuff will be done before xmas ends. i might finish after xmas which is fine. i am on xmas break so should finish xmas stuff. :)


	12. Chapter 12

After drinking down her glass of eggnog Sansa followed the music she heard from afar. It was enchanting and beautiful. The guitar strings churned her soul into joy. She needed joy after _Bronn incident_. He had no idea who she was. Sansa was born into a mob family. If she wanted to she could handle Tyrion. She already had to an extent.

She couldn’t though. Tyrion was a Lannister and she had to stay away.

_ But you keep running back to him. Am I that lonely? He doesn’t make it easy. He is the only Lannister that I don’t want dead.  _

The music was coming from the bedroom Sansa stayed in the first night she met Tyrion. Sansa walked into the bedroom she stayed at and was intrigued by what she saw. Tyrion was in an armchair playing guitar. “You play guitar?”

Tyrion stopped and turned his head to Sansa. “Didn’t expect a dwarf to play guitar?”   
“Didn’t expect a mob boss to play guitar,” She admits. 

“Want me to play you a Christmas song?”

“Sure,” Sansa shrugged then pulled up a chair and sat across of him. Sansa watches Tyrion’s hands flow with the strings. She smiled at the craft of making music.    
“Can you play anything?”   
“I use to play the flute,”   
“I think I need to get a flute now,” Tyrion says gazing up at her but never missing a beat to 'Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer'. “Any plans for Christmas day?”   
“Uh...no,”   
“Have any family traditions?”   
“Actually...as a child, I celebrated Hanukkah,” Sansa admits. 

Tyrion acts surprised. “Really? 

“Yeah. My father was Jewish...I don’t celebrate anymore...it’s not the same...without them,” Sansa trails off just intently watching the strings of the guitar. Tyrion watched Sansa gaze at the strings. Her eyes reflected pain and sorrow. The guilt weighed heavy on his heart. He pushed it away. It was not about him. It was about Sansa and what she lost. She deserved to find happiness again. 

“You know I was always curious about Hanukkah...”   
“Really?” Sansa said arching her eyebrow. 

“I mean it,” Tyrion chuckles, playing the rest of the song. “I even asked my father if we could try celebrating it,”   
“What did he say?”   
“Something along the lines that we were not Jewish and I’m a Lannister...I always ruin everything and you know that type of stuff,”   
“I’m sorry,”   
“It’s okay. I was ten when I asked and was curious and...wanted a loving family. It didn’t have to be perfect…sound naive?”   
“No, I get it. You were young in an abusive household and just wanted to bring your family together. To not feel alone…”

Tyrion makes a sad smile. “All of us are just trying to not be alone,” 

“Yeah…” Sansa nods. 

Tyrion plays the last string. Sansa smiles and gives him an applause. 

“Thank you, Ms. Stone,” He quips. “You know if you are up for it...in the future, I would celebrate Hanukkah with you…”   
“Your not Jewish,” Jaime interrupts. Tyrion and Sansa turn their heads to Jaime drinking some eggnog at the door. Tyrion chuckles. “Brother, you know there is a thing where a person converts,”   
“So you would just convert for a woman you just met,”   
“Excuse me-”   
“Tyrion it’s fine,”

“No, it's not!” 

“Not first person I have met who is being anti-semitic.”   
“I am not being anti-semitic, Alayne. I just don’t want my brother converting because he wants to get laid,”   
“How much eggnog have you had?” Tyrion questions, he puts his guitar down and walks up to Jaime. 

“Not enough,” 

“POD!” Tyrion yells. 

“Don’t call your dog,”   
“Pod is not a dog, he is a friend. You need to go rest before you say something you cannot take back,” Tyrion warns him lowly. 

“That is funny coming from you who have said and done a lot he can not take back. I mean your telling Alayne here you want be Jewish because you want to fuck her, you killed our sister and she can never come back-”   
“IS this about Cersei?!” Tyrion exclaims then laughs. “YOUR REALLY FUCKING DOING THIS OVER CERSEI?!”

Sansa slides out of the room before Jaime can respond. She shuts the door quietly behind her. She can hear them arguing but tones them out. 

It was all too much. She was having a moment with Tyrion. It was a moment where she forgot he was a Lannister and she was a Stark. They were just two lonely people wanting some comfort. 

Then Jaime Lannister had to ruin it. She did not understand why he kept Jaime alive? He was no better than Cersei.  _ If he missed her so much why not go be with her?  _

“Did Tyrion call me?”   
The yelling answered Pod’s question. 

“Uh, excuse me,” Pod says then enters the room closing the door behind him. Sansa sighs and pushes herself to walk away. She knew she had to leave but…

Tyrion was always a friend to her. 

He might need someone to talk to after this. 

However, he is a Lannister. Jaime hates you. He could find you out just to get rid of you...

 

_ “Sansa, you should go see Jeyne!” Catelyn tells her, pushing her out the door.  _

_ “But...I hated her kitten and now its dead…” _ _   
_ _ “Doesn’t matter. She needs a friend. Just be there for her regardless,”  _

 

“Want some more eggnog?” Bronn offers her. He gives her a peace treaty facial expression while walking with her down the stairs. 

“...Sure, why not?” Sansa answers.


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m gonna fucking kill him. I’m going to fucking kill him. No, you can’t he’s your brother and the only one who knows you. You don’t mean it...just breathe, Tyrion...breathe,” Tyrion paces around in the bedroom. Bronn walks in and gazes at the mess. “Do I need a body bag?”  
“Not yet,” Tyrion growls.   
“Let me guess about Cersei?”   
“How can he not see there was no choice? I had to kill her! Do you think I wanted to murder my sister? Yes, she treated me like shit since I was born but she was my sister!” “I know,”  
“She was a psychopath! She wanted to blow up the whole town!”   
“I know,” Bronn repeats.“She would have never left with Jaime. She would choose her own batshit crazy revenge over her love for Jaime!”   
“Where is he?”   
“In bed,”   
Bronn eyes gaze at Tyrion’s guitar with marks on it. “Can he still walk?”   
“Yes, I only hit him once. I have self-control,”   
“Do you now?”   
“I need to go find Sansa,”   
“Alayne,” Bronn corrects.   
“Yes, Alayne. She didn’t deserve that, especially on Christmas,”   
“She still here,”   
“Really?” Tyrion gasps with relief. “I thought she would go home,”   
“I would think so too. I offered her an eggnog. She accepted then she socialized with Aemon Targaryen surprisingly. Then, she grabbed some more eggnog, a plate filled with lemon cakes and cookies and went somewhere in the house.”   
“Party is over. I want everyone out,”   
“It’s not even 2,”   
“Really? Look all the fucks I give!” Tyrion throws his arms in the air.

Bronn rolls his eyes. “How about you go find your lady then worry about the party being over?”  
“Fine,” Tyrion snaps then storms out of the room.

“Fucking Lannisters,” Bronn mutters.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Sansa gazed intently at a portrait in one of the hallways. She did not know what hallway it was though because she had drunk too much eggnog. Not _too much_ but she did have a certain buzz. Sansa did not know why she kept drinking more eggnog. She knew they were spiked with alcohol. It was too late though. Also, she could not think that deeply about it. Her brain was melting away.

The portrait she was staring at contained the Lannister family. Tywin was sitting in a chair, sharpening his sword, a young Cersei was posing like a proper lady. Jaime was in the middle next to his father while Tyrion was on the right side. He had a toy crossbow in his right hand. He looked so young. Sansa couldn’t help but shed a tear.   
“Alayne?” Tyrion came upon her. She staring at some portrait on the second floor. Her eyes were watery and almost all her eggnog was gone. “Alayne?”  
Sansa gazes at Tyrion with her bloodshot eyes. “Yes?”  
“I thought you would have left,”  
“I was thinking about it…” She said in a buzzed way. “Is there any eggnog left?”  
“Uh...how about you try some gingerbread hot cocoa? It’s my favorite,”  
Sansa giggles and shakes her head. “Gods, I drank a lot!”  
“I don’t blame you after what happened,”  
“Its fine, I have encountered worst and wow I feel like my brain is melting away and I can only convey emotions,” She said crying a bit.  
Tyrion winced. “I’m sorry,”  
“I’m not crying because of your stupid brother. I am crying because baby Tyrion is adorable,” She squeaks then tries to drink the last drops of eggnog from her glass. Tyrion walks in front of her and gazes up at the picture. His minds spin with memories. He remembered that day. All he wanted was to play with his toys and read more about knights; however, he had to pose for a stupid family photo. What was worst it was a painting, not even a photograph! Tyrion had to stand for two hours for a stupid picture he didn’t even want to be in.

_“Forget about that awful knight story! You will never be able to be one or even join the army!” Tywin snapped while handing Jaime a sword to hold._   
_“Tyrion could join the night's watch,” Jaime suggested._   
_“No! Only fools join that!”_   
_“Why do I have to be in this photo?”_   
_“Because you are a Lannister whether we all like it or not!” Tywin growls then walks away, telling Jaime to follow him._

Tyrion gazes at himself as a boy and frowns. “You think I was adorable?”  
“Yes...I get emotional seeing photos of people when they were younger,”  
“There was nothing adorable about me,” Tyrion whispers. “I was just a young stupid boy…”  
“We all were young and stupid...and sad and frustrated and happy...God’s I really drank too much eggnog,”   
Tyrion smiles at her cuteness then sighs. “I’m sorry what my brother said to you. There is no excuse for his rudeness,”  
“Why is he alive?” She questioned.  
Tyrion frowned. “What?”  
“Sorry,” Sansa shook her head. _Remember your Alayne,_ not _Sansa! Do not let Sansa get out!_ “I just heard rumors about your family. From what I hear you got rid of your Joffrey and Cersei,”  
Tyrion forces himself to say. "You seem to hear a lot of rumors," then sighs. “They were awful. Jaime is different,”  
“How? He sounded like Joffrey to me,” Sansa snickers. Tyrion pretends he didn’t hear her last sentence. “How about I tell you how over some of my famous gingerbread hot cocoa?”

"Why is it special?"

"Coffee is in it as well,"  
Sansa giggles. “Nice one. Trying to get me to drink coffee so I can sober up,”  
“Do you not want to sober up?”  
“Yes...no...I don’t know! I am content at the moment,”  
“I know the feeling,”   
“I bet you do,”  
Tyrion laughs. “Alayne!”  
“What? It’s true!” She exclaims with some laughter.

“I’m serious if you want to hear why Jaime is not like the others you need to drink some hot cocoa and possibly stay the night,” He says casually. Sansa rolls her eyes then thinks back what Pod said to her when she entered. “Are you...never mind,”  
“What?”  
“Nothing,”  
“Come on, Alayne. I thought we would never keep secrets from each other!”  
“Well...I was wondering if you want me to stay the night because you are lonely,” Sansa says looking down at her glass. Tyrion bites his lip. “I...am...nothing to be ashamed about,”  
“Is that why you push me to-  
“Yes,” He cuts in knowing what she is about to ask.  
“We're not the same,” Sansa states.  
“I disagree. I think we are more alike than you can ever imagine. You just have to look underneath the monster,”  
“I don’t think you're a monster. You are a mobster but not a monster,”  
“Doesn’t being a mobster mean I am a monster? My father was one,” Tyrion tells her, gazing back at the portrait.   
“Eddard Stark was not,”   
Tyrion gazes up at Sansa with sympathy.

Once she catches he is staring her face turns into worry. “I need to go,” She whispers lowly.   
“You need some hot cocoa,”  
“I can make some at home,”  
“Alayne-“  
“WHAT?!” She snaps furiously at him. Tyrion flinches at her scream. “You can’t be alone on Christmas Day,”  
Sansa closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I must. I can’t be here. I shouldn’t even be here-“  
“Why did you stay then?”  
Sansa opens her eyes. “What?”  
“You could have left after what happened. Why didn’t you?”  
“I remembered,”  
“Remembered what?”  
“Something my mother taught me,” Sansa sighs. “I hated this cat, my friend had. It would always hiss at me...she died and my friend was upset…”  
Tyrion nods so Sansa will continue. “I didn’t think it was right for me to comfort my friend because I hated the cat; but, my mother convinced me I should be there for my friend. That it didn’t matter if I hated what my friend lost. She needed me…”  
“You stayed because you thought I needed you,” Tyrion exhales with shock. He feels his heart pound in his chest. _Sansa Stark stayed for me._ “You stayed for me,”  
“I don’t know your brother that well but...you deserve a better family,” Sansa tells him straightforward.  
Tyrion feels water come through his eyes. He forces the water to not come out of his eyes. “Thank you...no one has ever said that to me…”   
Sansa just nods. Tyrion walks closer to her. “I know it’s scaring you. Your real self-shining through when you have built up this wall but you are beautiful inside and out, Alayne,”  
Sansa breathed out with a whisper. “I can not stay,”  
“Remember what I said? You just have to take my hand...even if its only for a day,” He tells her, lifting up his hand.   
Sansa stares at his hand and sighs. _Your parents would not want you to be alone for Christmas...even if it was with a Lannister…_ “For one day?”  
“One day,” Tyrion nodes.   
“...If I did stay...hypothetically...I would have to go back to my house-”  
“Pod can get it for you! POD!”  
“Tyrion, its Christmas,” Sansa rolls her eyes. “Give him a break!”  
“I will after he gets whatever you need,”  
Sansa and Tyrion to footsteps coming up the stairs. “Did you call me sir?”  
“How can you hear him, always?” Sansa asks.  
“Alayne needs some things from her apartment. She is staying for Christmas,”  
“I am leaving at the end of Christmas day,” Sansa adds. Tyrion looks up at her. “You must have Christmas Dinner!”   
“No, I don’t. I can just make myself a sandwich at home,”  
“If you are staying for Christmas you must get all the benefits,”  
“Benefits?” Sansa chuckles. “Do you even know what to do on Christmas besides drinking?”  
Tyrion opens his mouth then closes it.   
“Exactly,” Sansa smirks.   
“You two are adorable,” Pod comments. Sansa's face turns red.   
“Pod,” Tyrion warns but also winks at the boy for saying that.   
Pod hides his smile. “Sorry, sir. I’ll go get what you need,” He says then runs off.   
“I didn’t even tell you the items!” Sansa yells at him. “POD!” she screams but its too late.  
“He knows,” Tyrion walks down the staircase. “Now, I need to tell everyone to get the fuck out of my house then you can tell me what one does on Christmas,”   
“Tyrion, you don’t need to stop your party early for me,”   
"Who says I’m doing it for you?” Tyrion teases, looking up at Alayne leaning on the railing. Sansa grins down at him then rolls her eyes at him.   
“You know rolling your eyes at me just proves you fancy-”  
“Go stop the party before I change my mind!” Sansa exclaims then walks back towards the portrait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally forget i didn't post more of these chapters lol.

After Pod returned to her, Sansa took a lovely bath then threw on her pajamas. She was surprised Pod got everything she thought of. Tyrion was right. Tyrion _LANNISTER_ was right. Sansa couldn’t believe she was spending Christmas with a Lannister. It was better than being alone though. Sansa knew from the bottom of her heart her family would not want her to be alone. She couldn’t force herself to go home either. To be alone on the holiday when she could have some type of company.   
Was she becoming weak? _No, you were never weak._

Sansa shook her head and walked down the stairs in her pink slippers. She opened the living room door but Tyrion was missing. The only person who was there was Bronn kissing some woman. He shooed Sansa out of the room with his hand. Sansa quickly closed the door. She didn’t want Bronn to hate her more. She turned to the left and walked through the wide hallway with Lannister paintings on the wall. She came to the end of the hallway and opened the shiny brown door open. The room was pitch black but she could see some shadow behind a desk.   
“Has anyone taught you how to knock before you enter a room?” Tyrion asks. Sansa exhales with relief it was him. She shuts the door behind her. “Has anyone taught you people don’t sit in the dark on Christmas. It actually ruins the mood,”  
“Really?”   
“Yes...what are you doing?”   
“Waiting for you,”  
“I’m serious,” Sansa says.  
“I am being serious.”  
Sansa switches on the light and smiles when she sees him in his pajamas. “You pajamaed up,”  
“I do know some things about the holidays. You wear pajamas, cannot open your presents until Christmas Day, and of course drink,” Tyrion lifts up his glass to Sansa then takes a sip. Sansa crosses her arms at him. “What about hot cocoa?”  
“Oh, right,”  
“Tyrion?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Love?” Sansa blushes. “Don’t call me that!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I said so! Now, back to Christmas-”  
“Has anyone called you love before?” Tyrion inquires. Sansa gives him an annoyed look.   
Tyrion puts his hands up. “Fine! I’ll just call you Alayne or Mrs. Stone or darling-”  
“Okay!” Sansa slams her hands on the desk. “Just call me Alayne. Now, can you get out from behind your desk and celebrate Christmas like a normal person or do I need to go somewhere else...”   
Tyrion smirks. “Right...what is the first thing we should do?”


	16. Chapter 16

“You have a theater room?!” Sansa gasped with awe. Tyrion walked into the theater room where there were a big tv and an expensive long couch.   
“It’s a pull out too,”  
“Don’t you think its a bit-”  
“Much?” Tyrion finishes. Sansa nods.   
“Well, Alayne I grew up with riches. I was a fortunate even though my family was horrible. So too much is just normal to me,” He says with a short smile.   
“So…”  
“So…” Tyrion repeats awkwardly. Sansa blushed then spoke up. “Do you have a favorite Christmas movie?”  
“Not really...I’ve always enjoyed the Grinch Who Stole Christmas,”  
“Its a classic,”  
“Why did this just become awkward?” Tyrion asks bluntly. Sansa burst out a nervous laugh. “What? It's not awkward!”   
“Feels like it,”  
“How about I go downstairs and get us some hot cocoa?”  
“You’re nervous being in this room all alone with me...right?”  
“No…”  
“Alayne-”  
“Okay,” Sansa grunted. “Fine! It’s a bit weird!”  
“Why?”  
“It feels like a...you know?”  
“I don’t know,”  
“Tyrion,” She warned. Tyrion was about to argue with her but he came to the realization quickly. “Oh...a date,”  
“Yep,” Sansa nodded.   
“Just because two people watch movies together doesn’t mean its a...date. We have also been in a room together before...”  
“True…” Sansa sighs.   
“We can stop if you want,”  
“No...sorry I’m acting weird,”  
“I can deal with weird,” Tyrion jokes.   
Sansa chuckles then sit on the couch. “The Grinch Who Stole Christmas?”  
“The Grinch Who Stole Christmas,” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been writing this fic for the past few days. I don't really know what it is tbh XD . It's really flowing out of me. 
> 
> I guess the idea is Starks were this famous mob family (most of the houses have criminal ties). They lived by a certain code of honor though. Like thrones, Lannisters aka Tywin won and took them out. When Tywin frames Tyrion for Joffrey's murder (yup that happened) Tyrion kills him. So, Tyrion is basically mob boss or basically, the king of town Westeros and Jaime is his hit man/second hand. Makes sense? Possibly maybe idk :P. I'll continue, though! Jon is still alive but is somewhere else.   
> Anyway, Sansa has been living/surviving under the name Alayne Stone (Littlefinger's idea, however she escaped his clutches. That'll be later down the line). Tyrion knows she is alive and has been watching her from afar. Tyrion is restoring Winterfell and is trying to basically fix everything his father did. Tyrion wants to arrange a marriage between him and Sansa. He wants her to be his queen and help restore what his father took from her family. Plus, more people and families will back him up if he has a Stark. 
> 
> IDK if that made sense or not but let's just see what happens I guess? :D


End file.
